


Our adventure

by sandorara



Series: The Dumpling Chronicles [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Don't read if you don't know who the exarch is you silly, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Romantic Friendship, Self-Indulgent, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: "Nothing to worry about Lyna, I'm just kidnapping the Exarch for a bit, but he'll be back in no time."





	Our adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needed to mirror that speech by the rocks of Kholusia back at the Exarch, and I volunteered my catboy. 
> 
> Not to mention, i had one (1) headcanon regarding the shared tribe-nominator in this case, that I have carried since I first did crystal tower with G'yozah, and that one (1) headcanon ended up delivering hard.
> 
> (This can be read as a stand alone and does not require previous parts in the series.)

Where do adventures begin? When you step out the door, with no intention of returning soon, with some gil in your pocket and a goal? Or when that path takes you down new routes, new places and new experiences? When you make the decision that is what you'd like to do? Or, is it already when that idea is planted in your mind? When the potential of adventure becomes a solid image?

The decision, G'yozah made when he was seventeen years old - when he first acknowledged he wished he could go along with that attractive adventurer staying at their inn. He walked out the door when he was nineteen, a well fed coin purse handed to him by his mother and dressed in sturdy leather clothes that would show only his best sides to the adventurer's and pugilist guilds of Ul'dah. And he was still nineteen when the Echo brought him down a path of joining the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, turning those small adventures bigger and bigger. A chance he had hoped for.

But the idea? The slowly growing thought of possibility?

Looking back, it was probably much, much earlier. And maybe, it really was already then, that his adventure really began. Maybe, with a memory from times spent with his tribe, when he was barely five years old.

G'yozah didn't have particularly strong connections to the rest of his tribe. While his family had been prominent members before the occupation of Ala Mhigo, the future his mother had built didn't come with many ties to that culture. In fact, G'yozah never even knew who had fathered him and his sisters, and whether that Nunh was still alive. For most of his childhood, it had been him, his mother and his two sisters, and all the guests of their inn.

But he did remember the times his mother would bring them further north in the Black Shroud, to where her sister lived with a group of other tribe members. That was where later, this aunt of his would teach him the basics of using his fists and teaching him able to defend himself in the world, letting him open the door to the path of the pugilist. But, this memory in particular was older, it was melded together with memories of playing with other children he barely knew, running around, climbing trees, scratching his knees— and then stopping when he noticed a boy, sitting by himself under a large tree off to the side.

The boy was clearly older than him, but very small. G'yozah had easily noticed that no one talked to this boy, but he didn't understand why. Always, he'd be sitting there by himself, with a book.

So G'yozah talked to him, he sat with him, he listened to the stories from his book. They were stories about adventures, about great heroes who saved people, about magic and far away lands. The boy's hair was also red, though much brighter than G'yozah's own. Bright, just like the one red eye he had.

The first time this happened, his mother just picked him up without a word.

The second time, the adults told him off angrily.

And though G'yozah never understood why, though no one ever explained _why_ , he only ever sat with the boy those two times.

So when he one day disappeared, G'yozah would not notice, nor wonder. He would barely remember his existence.

Until G’yozah’s decided path tasked him with a need for elementally aspected aethersand, and he one day crossed paths with that boy again.

***

The Exarch, _G'raha_ , looked up in surprise when G'yozah pushed through the crystal portal into the Ocular. It was clear he hadn't expected G'yozah to be back so soon, his eyes lighting up instantly. But with only the few errands G'yozah had, with having let Tataru and everyone know that all was well— His mind had quickly returned to the first. To the Exarch and all the things left unsaid. G'yozah grinned at him in greeting.

So much left unsaid, so many questions and so many _feelings_.

"I didn't expect you back so soon, have the timelines twisted again?"

"Nah," G'yozah responded, stepping a little closer. "I came because I wanted to."

One of G'raha's ears twitched, and it made G'yozah realise he was glad the man had not returned to hiding his face.

"I'm sure the Scions will be more than happy to see you again so soon, just let Lyna know if you need any transportation or anything,"

"I'm not here to see them," G'yozah said with another grin, grabbing hold of the Exarch's wrist and pulling him along towards the exit. The man stumbled behind him with a noise of surprise, and G'yozah tightened his grip just a little, to steady him. "I came back to see you."

He could feel the way G'raha tensed behind him, see the way his eyes widened and his ears shifted in his mind, even without turning to look at the man. But his steps evened out, adjusting to the pace.

G'yozah wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. But, he knew he needed this as much as G'raha seemed to. He knew that this was a connection he could not simply let go of.

***

With the stolen weapons recovered, G’yozah had finally found the moment, finally gathered the strength, to ask.

"There's someone out there, who— who _loves_ me, believes in me, _so much_ , so much he spent a century preparing to— To die for me and that whole world. But, he didn't die, he's alive. And he— I feel I _need_ to give him my love. I _want_ to."

And a hand had settled on his hair, sliding down as a thumb stroked across his cheek.

"There's more love in you, G'yozah, than I can ever imagine taking."

His lips had been as soft as usual, his hands warm and steady and filled with love.

And in the morning, G'yozah had placed a kiss on his forehead and left. For now.

***

Lyna stared at them in surprise as he pulled the Exarch past her, calling out their names, and so making G'yozah stop halfway down the stairs to give her a smile.

"Nothing to worry about Lyna, I'm just kidnapping the Exarch for a bit, but he'll be back in no time."

She raised an eyebrow, but smiled back. "Out of the city?"

"Just a bit. Or further. We'll tell you later." He winked and twitched his ears. Lyna blinked a few times, and then nodded. And so they continued down the large stairs, across the square and past the aetheryte. Because this was an adventure, and the experience was more important than the convenience.

So instead of touching the aetheryte, they crossed the long bridge out into Lakeland, greeting all the people they met along the way with smiles, though G'raha's still looked a little unsure, worried even.

G'yozah hoped that would change soon enough. He'd make it change.

As soon as they were surrounded by the bright violet of the Lakeland woods, G'yozah finally let go of G'raha's wrist. The shorter man flexed it a little, as if to check it was still whole, and G'yozah smiled sheepishly in apology before putting his fingers into his mouth and producing a loud whistle.

"Feo Ul helped me get an old friend across," he explained, as his chocobo raced up to them. "You've met her before but, it was so long ago. This is Ra-yu. Ra-yu, remember G'raha? He's going on an adventure with me." He patted her on her beak, and she nuzzled her head into his hand. "I figured an Amaro would have worked just as well but, really, I wanted to take you to the source, but I can't do that, so, I don't know— It's silly, but she's a little piece of Eorzea. Of back then."

G'raha's brows furrowed, even as he reached out to pet Ra-yu. "G'yozah, what - what is it you're doing?"

"Didn't I say that? I'm taking you out on an adventure. Well— to be honest I guess it won't be that adventury, you've seen all of this world plenty of times but, we'll work with what we have."

The frown remained. "An adventure," he said, tone almost questioning.

"Yeah. Or you know, just, spending some time together. Just us." G'raha looked up, ears perking to attention and his face softening into that smile that had always been present, peeking out under the hood.

"That sounds... I'd like that."

"Good!" Another grin. "Now get up on her back."

G'raha hesitated for a moment, but then without a word he stepped onto the stirrup, and swung one leg across in one smooth movement. G'yozah smiled again. "Now scoot forward," he said, and placed a hand on Ra-yu's back, not far behind G'raha. The man nodded, and removed his foot from the stirrup, adjusting himself closer to the bird's neck. And so, allowing G'yozah to do the same, and land right behind him. It was a snug fit for a normal sized chocobo, but the Exarch was small and Ra-yu had carried heavier burdens before.

"Off we go," he said, reaching around G'raha to take hold of Ra-yu's reins, and so within a moment, they were moving. Ra-yu was fast on her feet, and G'yozah quickly felt the familiar wind on his face, even as it made still mostly red hair hit his chin as they moved. After no more than some tens of yalms, he felt G'raha relax and lean against him, if only for a moment. Because as soon as his weight was fully there against G'yozah's chest, it was gone again, as he straightened up in an instant.

"It's okay," he murmured, no need for loud voices with G'raha's ears merely ilms in front of him. "Lean back."

G'raha's shoulders tensed, and then one of his ears twitched, and all G'yozah could think was 'adorable'.

But G'raha did relax, he leaned his full weight back against G'yozah's chest, and sighed softly. G'yozah blew some hair away from his face, but then mumbled a "just relax, I'll let you know when we get there." G'raha took a deep breath, and nodded, leaning his head back on G'yozah's shoulder and closing his eyes, seemingly enjoying the wind on his face.

G'yozah smiled again, and steered Ra-yu in the direction of Il Mheg.

***

It only took moments after they entered the land of the Fae for the whispering, buzzing noises to reach G’yozah’s ears. The air was again thick, and vision limited, like the first time he’d ever entered the area, but that was one of the exact reasons he’d chosen it.

He continued on, with the top of G’raha’s head now resting against his neck, almost as if he was asleep, while also obvious he was not. G’yozah wasn’t sure if he ever did sleep. Regardless, he was relaxed, and that was important. This was a fair distance away from the tower, and G’yozah wanted it to be the exact opposite of exhausting. He’d seen the way being outside the Crystarium treated the Exarch. He’d seen what being away from the tower did to the man.

Finally a fairy popped out in front of him, and excited “it’s you!!” exclaimed almost accusingly. G’raha sat up straighter instantly, but he stayed quiet.

”Yes it is,” G’yozah responded. ”Your King is expecting me.”

”Ohhh,” they cooed, flying around his head, their hands clasped together as if in joy. ”The King’s sapling has returned! With another! Have they come to let the King play with them?”

”Something like that,” G’yozah said with a chuckle. ”Now can you show me the way? It’s a bit misty again.”

”Anything for the King’s precious saplings,” they said, and sparkles flew around, like dust in the air, as they hurried away to adjust the magicks.

Only moments later, the path again became clear, and G’raha let out a soft chuckle in front of him. “They really did grow quite fond of you, did they not?” G’yozah smiled.

“Because of Feo Ul, who _you_ introduced to me. Credit where credit’s due.” A laugh. It sounded warm.

With the path now clear in front of them, the bright flower fields spreading out as far as their eyes could see, but now under a clear, blue sky, they continued on.

***

G’yozah had led them to a far corner of Longmirror Lake, hidden away from Lydha Lran at the side of a steep cliff wall. The flowery fields extended all the way here, sinking into shallow water covered in more flowers. There was an air of isolation, like all living creatures save them had abandoned this specific corner, and maybe they had.

It was a beautiful place. G’raha sat down, crossing his legs and leaning on his hands to look out across the lake at the castle. The castle that now again housed a King, and not a Lightwarden, thanks to G’yozah.

G’yozah, who as soon as they had gotten off his chocobo had discarded his boots to step into the shallow water. And there he stood now, back facing G’raha as he stretched, the purple light of the Il Mheg sky making his hair glow.

But why... Why did he bring G’raha here?

Eventually, G’yozah turned around, and G’raha’s question must have been obvious on his face as a smile spread over his lips before he spoke.

”I didn’t have much of a plan, really,” he started. “Just, asked Feo Ul to grant us some privacy in a pretty, cozy location. They quite delivered. It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?”

G’raha nodded. “Yeah, it is. Though Il Mheg was not always easy to travel to, it is one of my favourite places in Norvrandt.”

G’yozah hummed. “I chose well then,” he said, and gave one of those warm grins that made G’raha’s heart squeeze in his chest. From love. And from guilt.

”And there’s a whole bunch of sandwiches in Ra-yu’s bag, but…” G’yozah continued then, cutting G’raha’s thoughts short before he was able to sink further down that path. Probably for the best. He shook his head a little softly, and looked up at G’yozah again.

”The water feels nice, wanna go for a swim?,” G’yozah asked, a smile on his lips and hands already undoing the straps behind his neck, holding his chestwrap up. G’raha found his eyes glued to it.

”It’s much nicer than the Tempest, I promise. I did some diving here earlier, there are some cool underwater buildings over in that direction,” G’yozah continued, pointing west, and G’raha had to really concentrate to be able to move his gaze to where G’yozah was pointing. Not only because of the view but — Though G’yozah’s suggestion did sound like something he had dreamed of, it would have to stay but a dream.

”Ah, I— it does sound nice, but, I don’t think, —my robes would get wet, I’m afraid.”

”Then take them off,” G’yozah responded right away, just as he undid what seemed to be the last tie on his top, only to drop the fabric on the ground next to him. G’raha took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This body was not meant to be seen.

”I don’t think—,” he started, trying to come up with a way to excuse himself, to get away from this without disappointing G’yozah.

But G’yozah called his name then, and G’raha’s heart skipped a beat. Just like it did every time. Though he was the Crystal Exarch now, though that identity had become him, hearing his hero call his name, his real name— he would never get used to it, he thought. Never.

And then G’yozah was there, right in front of him, squatting down and leaning close. He smiled yet again, and then G’raha felt the vague sensation of his hand on top of his own, crystallised one. Though he could feel it, it felt more like a reminder of what he could have felt, had his body been his own. But G’yozah’s touch was warm, the warmth seeping into him a little, and he hoped it would remain even after his hand was gone.

”It’s just us here, and Ra-yu. Besides, I bet you’ve seen every single side of me through that crystal window,” G’yozah said with a soft laugh, and G’raha suddenly felt heat spread to his face, unable to deny that accusation. It wasn’t like he’d… _Looked_ , but, he may have _seen_ more than he should have. A lot more. Several times he had quickly retreated his hand, conflicted whether he wished to unsee, or to see _more_.

”And, if you’re okay with it—,” G’yozah continued. “I’d like to know all of you.”

Another heartbeat, skipped. He looked down, nervously grabbing onto the arm G’yozah was holding with his other one. He couldn’t. He was never supposed to be here.

”I have served my purpose, I took you to where I needed you to be, where history needed you to be, and I still haven’t found a way to send your friends back. I— I don’t deserve this, G’yozah,” he said, voice mostly a whisper.

G’yozah’s eyebrows furrowed, and the grip on his hand tightened. He bit his lip, and G’raha saw an ear twitch, but then his smile returned.

“Let me be the voice to remind you of the difference _you_ have made, G’raha. Please.”

If G’raha’s heart could beat any faster, it would have. To have his own words meant as nothing but encouragement, said in utter adoration, turned at himself— He closed his eyes, feeling tears stinging in them.

“No concealment? Just us. I have things I’d like to tell you too,” G’yozah continued, voice soft.

So G’raha nodded slowly, and then slid his hand down to cover G’yozah’s, squeezing back. “No concealment.”

And so he watched as G’yozah let go of his hand, only to gently straighten his legs enough to undo the straps of his sandals one by one. It was slow, and sometimes G’yozah’s fingers would brush the skin between, leaving spots of warmth. G’raha did not pull his eyes away until both sandals were open and G’yozah carefully pulled them off.

”Now let’s get up, come on,” he said, and was standing before G’raha even had the time to react. A hand was held out, and G’raha took it with a smile, letting himself be pulled up.

G’raha was small for a miqo’te, but even so it always surprised him a little, how much G’yozah towered over him. Many were the times he had wondered how it would feel to be held by his arms, pressed against his chest. Though he’d never let the thoughts linger for more than a moment. The ride here— leaning against him so completely— had been so close to that he’d not been quite sure what to do with himself.

In the end he’d found it comforting, and indulged.

And now G’yozah was standing there, right in front of him, half undressed, and again G’raha wasn’t sure his heart was sticking to its rhythm. G’yozah’s body was strong and muscular, like one would expect from a hero. His skin was tan, and so surprisingly unmarred by scars after all the battles he’d been through. So easy to idealise, so easy to see the stark difference. The difference to his own tattered body, barely human.

G’yozah’s hands moved to his robe, to the belt keeping the loose layers in place, and once the knot was undone, it dropped to the ground behind them. Then his hands moved up to the clasps on his shoulder, attaching the decorative layers to his main robe. “It’s okay,” he said, taking hold of G’yozah’s wrist. “Those can stay, it— all comes off as one.”

G’yozah smiled. “Okay.” And then as soon as G'raha let go again, those hands were grabbing his robe, lifting it and pulling it upwards. "Arms up," G'yozah's voice came, a warm chuckle following. It was nearly enough to melt the cold dread that quickly spread inside G'raha, even as he complied. Nearly.

It was weird, wasn't it? How he never worried about his arm showing, or the trail of crystal surrounding his neck, ilming its way onto his face that he could no longer hide. Those were always there for all to see, but beyond that, no one, not anyone, had seen what lay under his robes for centuries. Somehow, it felt different.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shifting to help as some golden decorations got caught in his hair, and then bending as G'yozah pulled on the lower parts, finally getting it all over his head and freeing his arms. And so the entire robe was bunched in G'yozah's hands, and he stood there in nothing but his smallclothes, feeling the light breeze on his skin.

G'yozah smiled again, and his ears twitched in that so obviously joyous way. G'raha swallowed. He could see the way the other man's eyes were travelling across his skin, following the way the crystal had spread, from his arm across his shoulder, down his back and slowly creeping around his chest and waist from both sides. The way the crystal connected to his still normal skin with what almost looked like small scales, where the skin was slowly transforming. the way it ate away at his body, leaving nothing but cold, barely alive crystal behind. But G'yozah was still smiling.

The robe was discarded to the side, and then he watched as G'yozah untied his own waist wrap, loosening the many knots and letting the long fabric fall to the ground around his feet.

Again, G'yozah's naked body was nothing he'd not seen glimpses of at times, it was— It was mostly familiar to his eyes, but he'd never been so close, within reach. But G'raha resisted the urge to reach out and trace his palm along all those muscles, though he knew the way he was staring was already obvious, he knew his face was taking the hue of his hair. And when G'yozah's hand again circled his wrist, he followed where it pulled him.

The water was cool around his feet, but not unpleasant. The soft grass continued under the clear water, almost slippery under his bare feet, but G'yozah's hold on his hand was steady as they stepped deeper. Once they were waist deep, he finally let go, and G'raha missed the touch on his skin right away, even as G'yozah grinned and quickly dived into the water.

G'raha stepped further, deep enough for him to be mostly submerged, and stood there, watching the way G'yozah emerged back up from the water, his hair now drenched and sticking to his face, but the grin still present. Stood there and felt the way the water felt different against his crystallised skin than his normal, the way it cooled him down yet felt— _relaxing_. He closed his eyes, and let himself float. "This is nice," he whispered. "Thank you." G'yozah shook his head, and grinned again.

They stayed there for a while, G'yozah was swimming around, diving, and G'raha was mostly staying a little closer to the shore, floating, feeling the water. Watching G'yozah. An eternity could have passed, and G'raha would not have minded. Just this, this was more than he had ever hoped for. Just a calm moment with the Warrior of Light, _his_ Warrior of Light. What he'd dreamed of.

And then, as he was almost dozing off in the water, warm hands landed on his shoulders. His eyes shot open, even though he knew it was just G'yozah, now standing right behind him in the water. "Hey," he said and G'raha responded with the same word, though his voice came out much less steady than expected. His entire mind was focusing on those two hands. He straightened up, letting his feet touch the sea bed, G'yozah's hands still resting on his shoulders.

"Is this okay?," G'yozah's voice asked, far too close to his ears than he'd been prepared for, and though he wasn't cold, a shiver went up his spine. "Yeah," he whispered.

"How does it feel?," G'yozah asked then, as G'raha felt his palm travel down his shoulder blade, along the wide tendril of crystal, covering most of his back.

"It feels— It's quite vague, like, very light touch. I can feel it, but..."

"But?"

"It doesn't feel... entirely real?" G'yozah's hand had followed the tendril down his side, fingers now resting on where it curved around his waist. So faint, yet _there_.

"Not like this?," his voice came, and G'raha let out a gasp as G'yozah's other hand slid down his normal side, over real skin, landing on his waist to mirror the other. G'raha swallowed. G'yozah's hand on his skin, _G'yozah's hand on his skin_.

"Not like that, no," he whispered, "that feels different, stronger."

"Good?" G'raha could hear the smile in G'yozah's voice and in his mind he could feel himself falling. Falling into a bubble of warmth, of touch that he'd never dared hope for. Let himself roll head first down the slope that made him close his eyes and say a steady "yes," ready to fall wherever that took him.

And so G'yozah's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close in the water, the taller man's chest flush against his hard back. One hand on his waist, one on his chest, holding him so close, a chin landing on his shoulder. A deep breath, and he leaned his head back against G'yozah's shoulder, hands moving up to grasp the man's hands, to hold them in place, to make sure he wouldn't let go too soon. He couldn't stop a small, pleased sigh escaping his lips. This was— how was this real?

A nose nuzzling his head, moving lower, to where his jaw met his neck, just above the crystal, just there, he felt the touch of soft lips against his skin, just a gentle, soft kiss and his whole body started shaking with the tears that welled up in his eyes. Another kiss, and he couldn't hold back the sob that escaped his lips, fingers clinging to G'yozah's hands. But. _But_.

"G'yozah," he whispered, almost in protest, though the way he angled his head, to bare more of his neck, spoke a different story.

"Yes?," G'yozah mumbled in question, lips again touching G'raha's skin, and the way it tingled, almost burned his skin. How it made his entire body shiver, just those small touches of lips, and how he simply couldn't stop the tears from falling at the feeling after so long.

G'yozah. The first one to call his name. The first one to... _Kiss_ him. But.

"I know G'yozah, I know that you— have someone, don't, I've seen,"

G'yozah's arms tightened around him, and his lips were replaced by his forehead again, and instantly G'raha regretted even asking, he wanted the lips back, he selfishly wanted to feel more, no matter what. Then he could feel G'yozah shaking his head softly.

"He knows. He understands. I need this as much as you do, G'raha."

A shaky breath, another sob through teeth biting down on his own lip. That was good enough, that was— Again, it was more than he'd ever dared hope for.

A soft nod. And then shifting to loosen G'yozah's arms, just enough to turn around, just enough to push closer, their chests meeting, and then rising on his tiptoes in the water, just high enough to softly press his lips against G'yozah's.

And G'yozah, his hero, the goal of all his aspirations, all his dreams, whom he most wished to be like, whom he most wished to be _with_ , kissed him back. Hands tangled in his hair, slid over his skin, his own fingers clung to that strong back, again wanting to make sure G'yozah would not let go.

But there was no such worry, not as they stumbled in towards the beach slowly, one of G'yozah's hands in his hair, one stroking his lower back, keeping him steady, though— It only worked for so long, until their steps tangled, and they fell in a heap in the shallow water, laughter bubbling in their lungs.

More lips, whispered names, wandering touches. Shivers up his spine, to his toes, the tip of his tail. More tears, laughter, so many sensations. And what little remained hidden, revealed, turning sobs into gasps. His hero, pressed so close to him. His hero, touching him. His hero, making him come apart.

***

”And then we used one of the old tunnels, from an old, drowned city, to get into Ala Mhigo. Later we actually found a whole treasure in there, thanks to Alphinaud.”

G’raha’s head was resting on his lap, and his hands holding on to the robe G’yozah had wrapped around them both a little while earlier. His hand was playing with G’raha’s hair, brushing his fingers through the whitened ends. The man seemed tired, and G’yozah would let him rest for as long as he needed. “But you know all that, don’t you. You’ve read and heard all the stories.”

G’raha hummed and twitched his ears. “It’s nice… hearing them from you. I always wanted to.”

“I’d love to hear your stories too.”

Another twitch, and G’raha rolled more onto his side. “There’s not much to tell, it was… all about you. It’s your story.”

G’yozah poked him then. “That’s not true.”

G’raha shook his head softly. “It is, I would have been able to do none of what I have, if it was not for you.”

G’yozah chuckled. “I’m really not as special as you make me sound. But I’m happy to hear I could inspire people… Even after, well. It’s— The things you did here, G’raha, they’re incredible. You protected and led so many people, for so long, you… That wasn’t me, G’raha. That was you.”

He could see G’raha’s fingers tightening around the fabric of the robe, and his eyes squeezing shut more tightly.

“All I do is come in and slay some primals, smile in the right direction, twitch my ears. And yeah, maybe I did choose to do all this, I didn’t have to, but— You, G’raha…” He trailed off, needing a second to formulate his thoughts, how to say what he wanted to say.

”Back when— At Mor Dhona, when we explored the tower. For me like… four years ago but— for you more than a lifetime, I guess,” G’yozah chuckled. ”You were quite the cheeky one back then weren’t you, I was pretty confused by that whole aethersand business.” Looking down, he saw G’raha was smiling now.

“I guess people already called me a Warrior of Light then but… It feels like forever ago, I can’t even begin to imagine how distant it must feel for you.”

“It’s a nice memory, meeting you,” G’raha mumbled, shifting a little closer, if that was even possible.

G’yozah laughed softly again, and stroked a hand over G’raha’s ear. “That’s it, you know. What i want to tell you.”

“Hmm?” G’raha’s eyes opened, his bright red gaze looking up at G’yozah.

“Back then— I didn’t say anything beyond our acknowledgement of well, being from the same tribe, which is obvious and… Well, it’s a fairly big tribe, but— I did remember you. We had met before.”

G’raha shifted a little, as if to sit up, but G’yozah moved his hand to his shoulder, gently telling him to stay. He looked at G’yozah again, brows now furrowed in confusion, and G’yozah felt his own ears twitch in embarrassment.

”It’s just— a couple of vague memories, really. And I didn’t realise at first, not until— until you told us about your eye, towards the end. But...” Pausing, he let his hand wander back up into G’rahas hair, carding his fingers through the loose, long strands. ”I remember stories of adventures, read to me by an older boy with an eye as red as his hair, under a tree.”

G’raha’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open a little, and G’yozah smiled softly. ”I was far too young to understand what was going on, or why one day you were no longer there, but— If you were to ask me how I ended up an adventurer…” G’raha tried sitting up again, and this time G’yozah didn’t interfere. He scooted onto his knees, right between G’yozah’s legs. Still so close, but more on the same level and his eyes were locked on G’yozah’s.

“My first and quick answer to that question would be that I wanted to meet hot adventurers,” he explained with a chuckle. “But, if I went deeper than that, I would arrive at you, G’raha.”

G’raha’s brows were furrowed again, and his ears perked to attention. G’yozah lifted his hand to trail his thumb down the crystal tendril on his cheek, hand resting on his neck.

”I was tiny and didn’t know anything about the world, but— you let me know there was one to find out about.” G’yozah could see the tears welling up in G’raha’s eyes again, but he had to get this out, or he’d have to say it through tears himself. “You inspired me.”

And the tears they fell, heavy, down G’raha’s cheeks, and G’yozah repeated the words one more time.

“You inspired me, G’raha.”

G’raha’s face against his shoulder again, hands clinging to his chest, and G’yozah automatically wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him close, mumbling in his ear even as tears rolled down his own cheeks.

”And you’ve fought so hard— to keep everyone around you inspired, for all this to be possible. You’ve given so much. More than enough.” G’raha was sobbing against his chest, and G’yozah shifted enough to pull the robe tighter against them, cocooning them together, so close.

“To me, you are a hero, Raha.”

G’raha’s breath was hot and uneven against G’yozah’s neck between the sobs, but the way his hand had wandered up, tangling into G’yozah’s hair, as if to make sure he wouldn’t move one ilm, said enough.

“And, if possible, I’d like to go on more adventures with that hero. Because I look up to him.”

He felt a small laugh against his skin and a moment later G’raha withdrew just a little, enough to wipe his face with his hand, blink a few times, and meet Gyozah’s gaze.

“I’d like that,” he said, the grin spreading over his flushed and tear-streaked face the brightest and most beautiful G’yozah had seen.

And maybe their destinations were limited, and the maximum length of their journeys short, but— They would make do with what they had. They would adventure.

***

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> Thank you for reading and apologies for the cavities!
> 
> he didn't plan to be alive but he better live now


End file.
